


Car Trouble

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim needs a ride.  Blair comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on something non-TS related that grew longer and more angst-riddled than I had first anticipated. Evidently, J/B don't like to be ignored for long, so they asserted themselves in this little piece where they just wanted to have some fun.

## Car Trouble

by JC

Author's webpage: <http://www.skeeter63.org/jayci/>

Author's disclaimer: The characters from the TV series "The Sentinel" are not my property, and I am not making money off of them. That's all I have to say.

* * *

CAR TROUBLE by J.C. 

"Sandburg." 

"Hey, Chief." 

Blair tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder as he resumed typing on his keyboard. 

"Jim." The sound of his name, the pure satisfaction conveyed in his lover's voice warmed Jim to his core. "What's up, man?" 

Jim smiled and refrained from making the obvious quip. "Well, I was wondering... Can you swing by and pick me up later? My truck is making this funny noise, I'm going to have it looked at." 

Blair was no longer surprised at the instant rush of his reaction. The heat of anticipation infused him, and he just felt so _ready_. "Oh, man... yeah. Where should I meet you?" 

"Simon's office. I'll be working late on... something." Jim was finding it hard to think straight. 

"Simon's office?" The odd combination of high squeal and low huskiness in Blair's voice was almost funny. 

"Yeah, I'll wait there for you. And Blair..." 

"I know. Me too, man." 

* * *

It had started out innocently enough. One day, Jim's truck really _had_ been making a funny sound, and he had indeed needed a ride home from the station. His partner, and at that time, new lover had been happy to come to the rescue. 

Jim had been waiting at his desk. Most of the lighting around him had been turned off; the main illumination had been the glow of his computer screen, which showed the files he had intended to work on. But he had become lulled by the murmuring quiet of the bullpen after hours; his mind caught up in the joy of how his relationship with Blair had changed... 

The sudden touch of a hand between his legs didn't even startle him, although he had been totally unaware of someone coming up behind him. The onslaught of Blair-ness simply short-circuited his defensive response. The feel, and the scent, and then the suddenly clear sound of the familiar heartbeat took control, and his senses were alive with the ecstasy of being in the presence of his lover. 

The firm caress stirred his groin, as the soft whisper in his ear resonated throughout the rest of him. "Hey, you better tell me you were thinking about _me_." 

Jim wasn't able to answer, because Blair captured his mouth in a soul-searing kiss, and all conversation was put aside. Passion and power, love and lust, all combined in a call for completion. And even Jim Ellison, control freak extraordinaire, couldn't fight the urgency. Neither the distant sounds of others working late, or the fact that they were pretty much out in the open could stop the rush of pleasure, or the strength of his orgasm as he came beneath his lover's sure hand. 

"Jim... not in your pants. You're supposed to wait for me to get it out." 

Jim smiled at the teasing tone, as he concentrated on breathing normally again. "Next time, Chief. Next time." 

And there had been a next time. And a next, and a next... Jim had called, citing trouble with his truck, and Blair had met up with him, finding the detective aroused and eager, discovering afterwards that the old truck was running just fine. Since then, the distress call had become an instant trigger. They joined up at a different spot in the building each time, resolutely avoiding anyplace as out in the open as the bullpen had been. 

Even though they had been together quite a while now, the hunger had not dissipated. Being with Blair had awakened in Jim a certain kind of freedom. It seemed so natural to give in... to the want, the desire, the need. Loving Blair was a wonderful journey of exploration. 

* * *

Jim was sitting behind his captain's desk... waiting. He didn't even want to think about how hard it had been to stay in control enough to not strip down and sink into Simon's chair... totally naked. 

His senses were on high, but fine-tuned... reaching out... filtering through the scents and sounds.... waiting. 

And then, there it was... Blair-scent already spiked with musky arousal... the heartbeat strong, but already quickening with anticipation. Closer... closer... until the source was right outside the office door. 

He gripped the edge of the desk, closing his eyes, trying to ease the tension just a little. The door opened, and Blair stepped inside. 

* * *

Blair could barely keep himself from rushing into the room. The sight of Jim so clearly on edge thrilled him, making him feel powerful and loved. The strength of it filled him, the force of the passion racing downwards, ending hot and heavy between his legs. He moved forward, relishing the lusty ache in his groin, smiling to himself as he thought of what a pair he and Jim Ellison made. There was no doubt in his mind that the two of them could send each other over the edge from across a room, but he had something a little more touchy-feely in mind. 

So, when he was within reach, he touched and felt. His hands found their way to every plane and contour that he had already spent endless hours memorizing, and he ignored the hisses and gasps of a Sentinel close to overload as he intimately explored the muscled body. Finally, he unfastened his lover's pants, adding his own moan to the chorus filling the air when hard, heated flesh jumped into his hands. Stroking gently, he fought the temptation to bring the trembling man immediately to climax. Instead, he lowered his head, and took Jim into his mouth, sucking enthusiastically, while reaching down with one hand to release himself from his own pants, so that he could join the party. He felt strong fingers entangle themselves in his hair, urging him closer, so he picked up the pace, working his mouth, and tongue, and throat even faster around the leaking hardness. 

* * *

Jim forced himself to open his eyes. They had rolled so far back in his head, he thought they might get stuck. But, the sight of his dick going in and out of the wet fire of Blair's mouth was his undoing. The next moment he was pulsing frantically, spilling thick cream down his lover's throat, crying out in relief. Over the uproar of labored breathing and racing heartbeats, he could hear the sound of friction as Blair continued to jerk himself off. Seeking to give back at least a fraction of the pleasure that he had received, he pulled the smaller man up just in time enough to add his own fist to the motions, and then lapped up the results of their efforts from sticky fingers. 

* * *

Blair watched as Jim reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of striped fabric. The younger man instantly recognized it as the boxers Jim had put on as he got dressed that morning... right after the steamy scene they had shared in the shower... 

Smiling, Blair leaned down to kiss his lover, as the older man gave them a quick clean-up. "I was wondering where those had disappeared to. You're just full of surprises, aren't you? And to get your call... especially after what we did this morning... well, what can I say? Not bad for an old man." 

"Hey, I got your old man, Chief. Right here." He cupped his balls with one hand, causing his cock to stir lazily. "But since you're complaining, I guess I'll just put him away." He stood up, fastening his clothes, watching his lover do the same. 

"Not complaining, man. Like I said, you just continue to surprise me. I mean, Jim... *Simon's* office? But, I'm not complaining, not at all." 

They went into each other's arms, holding on silently for a minute. Then, Jim whispered, sending his breath fluttering across the curly strands of Blair's hair, and squeezed his partner tight. 

"I spent so much time in the past, near you... but too afraid to just reach out to you. So much time _wasted_. Never again. I was sitting out there this afternoon, thinking about you, about how I missed you, and wanted you here, and it hit home that I could _have_ that." He pulled away, getting his jacket from the back of Simon's chair, stuffing the wadded up boxers back in his pocket. "Besides, gotta keep you satisfied \- don't want you wandering off." 

Blair jerked on Jim's arm, pulling him down so that they were eye to eye. "Don't even joke like that. I love you. I'm here to stay. But there is one thing... 

"What's that?" Together they walked to the door. 

"Next time, I think you should be meeting _me_... in an interrogation room or something. You can show up and make me... talk." 

"No go, Chief. Mere observers don't get the right to use department facilities for their personal pleasure trips." 

Blair stopped and turned, blocking their exit. " _Mere observer_??!! I clock almost as many hours here as you do." 

Jim shrugged, hiding his smile. "Well, when you get put on the payroll, then we'll negotiate." 

Nodding, Blair replied, "Okay. Okay. Fine. But, you know, Jim... my car has been acting a little funny lately, seems like it just doesn't _want_ to start. I have a feeling that, sometime soon, I might find that _I_ have car trouble." He grinned as he opened the door, walking out into the bullpen. "Think you'll be up to swinging by and giving _me_ a ride?" 

"Oh yeah, Chief. I'll be up for it. Count on it." 

Jim took one last look around the office. Everything seemed undisturbed, although through the odor of Simon's coffee and cigars, he could detect a trace of the sweet, sweaty scent of sexual activity. He sent up a silent thank you that Simon Banks was no Sentinel, then closed the door, joining his lover so that they could head home. 

**THE END**


End file.
